The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to flex splines, and more specifically to an apparatus and a method for providing a flex spline for use with a compound harmonic drive.
Typically, flight control surfaces on aircraft wing structures utilize actuators that are coupled to the flight control surfaces to control and guide the movement of the flight control surfaces between positions. Certain actuator applications, such as actuators for use with thin wing designs may utilize a compound harmonic drive to provide suitable gear reduction. The use of flex splines that can reduce stress and fatigue for a compound harmonic drive is desired.